wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Jordan
Wikipedia has an article on Robert Jordan, the pen name of James Oliver Rigney, Jr., who died September 16, 2007. This page is for information not suited to a general encyclopedia, such as correspondence and other fan-related information. Searchable Database of ALL Plot-related RJ Quotes Organized by category and linked to original sources, including Brandon Sanderson quotes: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?t=372 Interviews, Signing Reports, Letters 1991 January Starlog Interview 1993 September Letter to Carolyn Fusinato September 6, 1993 October/November Hailing Frequency Interview October/November 1993 November Speech at Trinity College in Dublin November 1993 November/December Letter to Tom McCormick November/December 1993 December Letter to R.S. Cerveny December 8, 1993 1994 February Letter to Carolyn Fusinato February 1, 1994 March Letter to Carolyn Fusinato March 1, 1994 June Letter to Carolyn Fusinato June 10, 1994 Fall Stories from RJ's LOC signing tour, Fall 1994 October First AOL Chat October 1994 Second AOL Chat October 1994 Atlanta LoC signing, 17 October 1994 - report by Ryan Gran Atlanta LoC signing, 17 October 1994 - report by Daniel Rouk Atlanta LoC signings, 17/18 October 1994 - reports by Erica Sadun Compuserve Chat October 19, 1994 New York CIty LoC signing, 20 October 1994 - report by Delemin Chicago LoC signing, 22 October 1994 - report by Pam Korda Chicago LoC signing, 22 October 1994 - report by Roxanne Chicago/Naperville LoC signing, 23 October 1994 - report by Brian Bax Seattle LoC signing, 25 October 1994 - report by Edward Liu Seattle LoC signing, 25 October 1994 - report by Tony Zbaraschuk Silicon Valley LoC signing, 26 October 1994 - report by Don Harlow Palo Alto LoC signing, 26 October 1994 - report by Greg Concord, Calif. LoC signing, 27 October 1994 - report by Tom Burke Santa Monica LoC signing, 28 October 1994 - report by Justin Howell Santa Monica LoC signing, 28 October 1994 - report by Julie Kangas Santa Monica LoC signing, 28 October 1994 - report by Eric C. Piquette Santa Monica LoC signing, 28 October 1994 - report by Michael Thompson Cincinnati LoC signing, 30 October 1994 - report by Matthew Hunter Washington, DC LoC signing, 31 October 1994 - report by Judy Ghirardelli Concord LoC signing, 28 October 1994 - report by Tom Burke October/November Sense of Wonder October/November 1994 November Fast Forward (Public Access TV in N.VA), November 1, 1994 Letter to Carolyn Fusinato November 21, 1994 Letter on the Old Tongue November 21, 1994 1995 Unknown Date Letter to Pam Korda 1995 April Letter to Carolyn Fusinato April 3, 1995 Sci-fi Channel Interview April 25, 1995 May Letter to Austin Sirkin May 1995 June An Interview by Helena Löfgren at the Swedish fantasy con East of the Sun June17, 1995 East of the Sun Talks June 95 1996 Unknown Date AOL Chat 1996 #1 AOL Chat 1996 #2 April Balticon 30 April 5-7, 1996; report by Bill Garrett Balticon 30 April 5-7, 1996; report by Pam Korda June AOL Chat June 1996 Compuserve Chat June 1996 Charleston, SC Post-ACOS Signing - 21 June 1996; report by Brian Ritchie August Durham, NC Post-ACOS Signing - 4 August 1996; report by Hawk Vancouver Post-ACOS Signing - 24 August 1996; report by Lara Beaton Victoria Post-ACOS Signing - 25 August 1996; report by Greebs October Dunwoody, Georgia Post-ACOS Signing - 9 October 1996; report by Erica Sadun Cincinnati Post-ACOS Signing - 12 October 1996; report by Mike Lawson Cincinnati Post-ACOS Signing - 12 October 1996; report by Michael Martin 1997 June SciFi Channel Chat at Dragon*Con 97 June 28, 1997 Dragon*Con 97 June 28, 1997 November Barnes and Noble Chat November 11, 1997 1998 October Walden Books Interviews Robert Jordan October 1998 Barnes and Noble Chat October 19, 1998 New York City TPoD Signing, 20 October 1998 - report by Aaron BergmanAaron Bergman New York City, 20 October, 1998 New York City TPoD Signing, 20 October 1998 - report by Ryan R. Los Angeles TPoD Signing, 22 October 1998 - report by Pam Basham Palo Alto TPoD Signing, 24 October 1998 - report by Chris Mullins Palo Alto TPoD Signing, 24 October 1998 - report by Drew Gillmore Palo Alto TPoD Signing, 24 October 1998 - report by Justin Howell San Jose TPoD Signing, 25 October 1998 - report by Rick Moen Seattle TPoD Signing, 29 October 1998 - report by Kevin Bartlett Vancouver TPoD Signing, 31 October 1998 - report by Lara Beaton October/November Sense of Wonder October/November 1998 November scifi.com chat November 1, 1998 Amazon.com Interview November 6, 1998 MSN - eFriends Interviews Robert Jordan, November 11, 1998 Louisville TPoD Signing, 14 November 1998 - report by Matthew Hunter Dayton TPoD Signing, 15 November 1998 - report by Michael Martin Dayton TPoD Signing, 15 November 1998 - report by Scott Cantor Philadelphia TPoD Signing, 18/19 November 1998 - report by Melinda Yin Philadelphia TPoD Signing, 18/19 November 1998 - report by John Hamby Washington, D.C. TPoD Signing, 20 November 1998 - report by John Nowacki Northern Virginia TPoD Signing, 21 November 1998 - report by John Novak Northern Virginia TPoD Signing, 21 November 1998 - report by John Hamby Northern Virginia TPoD Signing, 21 November 1998 - report by Rachel K. Warren 1999 August Melbourne signing 27 August 1999 - report by Mark Erikson Melbourne signing 27 August 1999 - report by Raf Kaplan Independent Theater Q&A, North Sydney, 30 August 1999 Independent Theatre signing, North Sydney, 30 August 1999 - report by Sastan Paul Colquhoun Sydney Signing September Brisbane signing 20 September 1999 - report by Joel Gilmore Brisbane signing 20 September 1999 - report by Willum Paul Colquhoun Sydney Signing 2000 March Excerpts from Locus Magazine March 2000 October Orbit Interview - October 2000 November San Diego signing 8 November 2000 - report by John Heltsley San Jose signing 10 November 2000 - report by Brandon Downey San Jose signing 10 November 2000 - report by Hawk Barnes and Noble Chat November 11, 2000 Seattle signing 12 November 2000 - report by Ha T. Nguyen SciFi.com Chat November 14, 2000 Richmond signing 27 November 2000 - report by John Nowacki December Atlanta signing 5 December 2000 - report by Br00se CNN Chat December 12, 2000 2001 January SFBC Interview - January 2001 April Robert Jordan in the Netherlands http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/netherlands.html Leiden http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/Leiden.html ROBERT JORDAN visits Amsterdam April 2001 Amsterdam http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/Amsterdam.html Rotterdam http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/rotterdam.html Elffantasy fair saturday http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/Elffantasyfairsat.html Elffantasy fair sunday http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/elffantasyfairsun.html Chat http://home.casema.nl/e.f.delaat/chat.html Elf Fantasy Fair, Theoryland reports May Marcon Interview Memorial Weekend 2001 2002 Unknown Date Bookstream Bookwrap 2002 Amazon.com Interview 2002 Writing on the Web 2002 Q&A From Glimmers Prologue December Wotmania and Dragonmount Q&A December 9, 2002 Dragonmount Interview with Harriet December 9, 2002 Publisher's Weekly December 23, 2002 2003 Orbit Interview 2003 Robert Mee NoVA Signing 2003 JAN 7: New York, NY: Barnes and Noble Jan. 7 NYC Barnes and Noble, Ted Herman report Menlo Park, CA January 11th 2003 JAN 15: Lexington, KY: Joseph-Beth Booksellers Michael Martin Dayton Signing January 16, 2003 Tim Kington Dayton Signing January 16, 2003 Jan. 17, 2003 Waterford, CT Jan 18: Barnes and Noble, Cambridge, MA USA Today January 22, 2003 John Nowacki D.C.Signing January 23, 2003 Zeynep Dilli/’Morwen’ DC Signing January 23, 2003 Neill Smith Falls Church, VA Signing January 23, 2003 Sonia Ibarra Falls Church, VA Signing January 23, 2003 SFRevu Interview January 21, 2003 Charleston.Net Interview February 9, 2003 tarvalon.net Q&A February 26, 2003 Budapest Q&A April 2003 2004 Tony Zbaraschuk Seattle Signing Report 2004 Roxanne Chicago Signing Report 2004 Chad R Orzel NoVA Signing Report 2004 Daniel Rook Signing 2004 USA Today Interview January 6, 2004 Wotmania Interview March 27, 2004 Sci Fi Weekly Interview March 29, 2004 ComicCon 2004 Wrap-Up July 22-25, 2004 2005 July More Reports from Robert Jordan’s Comic*Con Panel Session Notes from the Panel Discussion at Comic*Con July, 2005 Final Dragon*Con Report September First dragon con report:) September 2, 2005 Second Q&A - Saturday September 3, 2005 Third Q&A - Sunday September 4, 2005 Dragon Con Book Signing Reports September 3-4, 2005 Dragoncon 2005 - Camel's Con Report September 2005 pary…@gmail.com NYC Signing 2005 Allen Bryan Boston Signing 2005 Atlanta Book Signing September 7, 2005 Blog: Hi - Thursday, September 15, 2005 Blog: (no subject) - Monday, September 19, 2005 Blog: THIS AND THAT - Saturday, September 24, 2005 Blog: THE GASP MOMENT - Saturday, September 24, 2005 Blog: DUMB EVIL? - Sunday, September 25, 2005 Blog: THIS AND THAT - Wednesday, September 28, 2005 Blog: YET ANOTHER POST - Friday, September 30, 2005 October Blog: ONE MORE TIME - Sunday, October 2, 2005 Blog: ONE MORE TIME - Tuesday, October 4, 2005 Blog: YET ANOTHER, IT SEEMS - Wednesday, October 5, 2005 Blog: AND ONE MORE TIME - Thursday, October 6, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: October 17, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Half Moon Bay, CA Robert Jordan Tour Report: San Francisco, CA Robert Jordan Tour Report: Lexington, KY Jarrod Robert Jordan Tour Report: Lexington, KY Robert MacCloud Robert Jordan Tour Report: Lexington, KY Kevin Dean Robert Jordan Tour Report: Dayton, OH (#1) October 21, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Dayton, OH (#2) October 21, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Dayton, OH Tim Kington Robert Jordan Tour Report: Dayton, OH Steve Robert Jordan Tour Report: Cincinnati, OH October 22, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Arlington, VA October 19, 2005 Robert Jordan Tour Report: Santa Cruz, CA Robert Jordan Tour Report: Pasadena, CA October/November San Diego Signing OCT/NOV 2005 San Jose Signing OCT/NOV 2005 Signing Report - San Francisco OCT/NOV 2005 another signing report OCT/NOV 2005 an interesting report OCT/NOV 2005 another small report OCT/NOV 2005 November signing report from Cold Rocks Hold November 4, 2005 Blog: I’M BAAAA-AAACK - Tuesday, November 22, 2005 Bridlington Today November 22, 2005 December Blog: THIS AND THAT - Monday, December 19, 2005 2006 January Blog: IT BEEN A WHILE - Friday, January 20, 2006 Blog: APOLOGIES - Saturday, January 21, 2006 March Letter to Locus March 23, 2006 Blog: SORRY ABOUT THE PREMATURE ANNOUNCEMENT - Friday, March 24, 2006 Blog: A TOUCH OF THIS AND THAT BEFORE THE MAYO - Friday, March 31, 2006 April Blog: THE NEWS FROM MAYO - Monday, April 17, 2006 Blog: A SMALL EXTRA - Tuesday, April 18, 2006 Blog: Photos from RJ - Thursday, April 20, 2006 Blog: MORE THANKS YOUS - Friday, April 21, 2006 Blog: A LITTLE MORE - Saturday, April 22, 2006 Blog: A VERY BRIEF ADDITION - Tuesday, April 25, 2006 May Blog: ONE MORE TIME FROM THE TOP - Monday, May 1, 2006 Blog: Pictures of Wilson from RJ - Wednesday, May 3, 2006 Blog: I ESCAPED - Monday, May 15, 2006 Blog: A message from Wilson - Monday, May 15, 2006 Blog: New Photos from RJ - Wednesday, May 17, 2006 Blog: AN IDLE COMMENT OR TWO - Sunday, May 21, 2006 Blog: FROM HARRIET - Tuesday, May 23, 2006 Blog: SORRY ABOUT THIS, GUYS, BUT…. - Wednesday, May 24, 2006 Blog: Robert Jordan’s do-rag - Wednesday, May 24, 2006 June Blog: More pics from RJ - Wednesday, June 7, 2006 Blog: Thank you’s from Harriet and RJ - Friday, June 9, 2006 Blog: SOME GOOD NEWS, MAYBE - Monday, June 12, 2006 Blog: A Very Brief Update - Sunday, June 25, 2006 July Blog: A FINAL CHECKIN BEFORE MAYO - Thursday, July 6, 2006 Blog: NO CHAMPAGNE YET - Friday, July 14, 2006 August Blog: Update From Wilson - Wednesday, August 9, 2006 Blog: Wilson again - Tuesday, August 15, 2006 Blog: Some News … - Friday, August 25, 2006 Blog: A Little This, A little That, Nothing Important - Saturday, August 26, 2006 September Blog: A laid back Labor Day……… - Tuesday, September 5, 2006 Blog: A Little News, Not too Important - Friday, September 15, 2006 Blog: (No Subject) - Monday, September 25, 2006 October Blog: Some more thank yous - Wednesday, October 11, 2006 November Blog: A Little Update - Wednesday, November 8, 2006 Blog: A Small Addition - Wednesday, November 15, 2006 December Forbes.com December 1, 2006 Blog: The Very Best Christmas Present Ever - Friday, December 22, 2006 Blog: Christmas (from Harriet) - Saturday, December 23, 2006 Amazon.com "Significant Seven" (no date) Jordan, Robert